DarthYnoj
Introduction I have been a member of the Exodus boards since 13 June 2011.I am a student and a soccer referee. I have my characters in many places.I will present some of my characters but take the trouble look them on this wiki!I will just reffer to my main and big characters.LOL. Eirik Gilday-Naboo Character,have some more NPC here and four more active. Wulff Lorsreisend-Imperial Character.The first i created actually and helds a very close link with another thing i brought back from the dead the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Matias Alderweiler-MedStar Character.Not using him so much because of Medstar low activity but it is the third character i created, the first indepedent so it helds a unique place in my heart. Lurk Durd-Neimoidian Character,have many others here also.He is the leader of all Neimoidians on Exodus since he is the Head of State of the Neimoidian indepedent goverment i created on my first year, The Federation of the Allied Systems Achievements I declare proud creator of the Federation of the Allied Systems and the man behind the reformation of the Trade Federation InterGalactic Banking Clan as also the person who brought back the Senate Threads and Neimoidians. F.A.S. I am also the Faction Coordinator of the Federation of the Allied Systems Minor Indepedent Goverment from 2011 and i handle the small faction which counts about 10 members. Writing Characteristics I love the bad guys characters but also the kind hearted people like my Eirik character to the ultimate evil as I said and the most evil character I know is Wullf Lorsreisend. I love businessmen and natural born leaders like Lork Durd in my characters and aids who always good mouth their bosses to exploit them and to climb the ladder like Sentepeth Gunay. Also the rescuer heros like characters like Matias! I want to keep my threads clean always, and I ask other people to do the same. That means no bad words and not many violent situations. I like kind and emotional romances relations though if they are kept gentle. Behind the name Well my first handle on Exodus was Legolas Greenleaf and it was infact refereeing to my first character Eirik Gilday who at the time was called Legolas Greenleaf. Well this didnt sat well with the board and we had some reactions and I changed it to JohnL. JohnL was my first name combined with the first letter of my mothers surname. It was very casual and not so much starwarish that just after the changed i took the step asking another change turning to my current handle. DarthYnoj is a simply idea. I like evil in all movies and in Star Wars this is Darth. My name can be Jony so i turned it the other way and i have Darth Jony-Ynoj ;) This is the story behind the name :D Personal I also love pets!I have a cat that always loves to be around my keyboard and one dog and one parrot! So you see I own a whole zoo!!:) I very much like writing poems and also books. I also read a lot and history is something that fascinates me. I also do fitness training and i am a soccer referee. That's for now to know the OCC person behind characters like Eirik and others!I Particulary love the Eirik character since he is my first character on these boards. P.S.: I am here thanks to Tab since she introduced me to the forums and still helps me a lot and works many plots with me! Thanks Tab! Some of my Characters *Eirik Gilday *Gullst Gilday *Tyler Rogerz *Resen Viper *Rune Kaatranay *Leverdos Grenor *Lork Durd *Venezious Rentemos *Sentepeth Gunay *Leroy Lesdraid *Francis Lorsreisend *G.Piiko *Antoine Griezmanne *Wullf Lorsreisend *Matias Alderweiler *Verz Zshola *Griza Remeners Companies Projects *Owner of the Trade Federation *Owner of the InterGalactic Banking Clan *Owner of the Pegasus Corporation( Given to me by Sylkud ) *Shareholder of the Baktoid Industrial Systems *Shareholder of the Hoersch Kessel Drive *Shareholder of the Exos Corporation Guild *Shareholder of the United Companies Union Category:Members Category:DarthYnoj